


Realising how much I love you at 3 in the morning

by Bubblineiscanon



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Concerts, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fight Club References, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Actually References, Love Confessions, Memories, Movie Night, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Monty Python, Sex Tapes, Sleepovers, Slow Dancing, Strap-Ons, Wild Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblineiscanon/pseuds/Bubblineiscanon
Summary: Princess Bubblegum finds an old box filled with memories and tapes so she invites Marceline over to watch them together.Post-Finale





	1. Catching up at 3 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy they became canon!! Just look at my name, I told you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story I've been working on. It follows what I setted up in "Love confessions at 3 in the morning".
> 
> Again, I do these to improve my english, so you might find some typos. Feel free to leave any complaints or comments below.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!❤

Bonnibel grunted as she left another box full of junk next to the guest's room's door. She wiped out the sweat from her forehead and went for another box.

"Princess" called PepBut's voice from the door "Why don't you rest a little? I told you we can deal with this."

Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

"I'm bored, just let me do something that doesn't involve staying in my lab for 14 hours a day."

"Sorry Majesty. Of course, you can do whatever you want, you are the boss here anyway."

"Yeah, I'm the boss and I command you to go to somewhere somewhere to do something something and leave me alone with this."

He nodded in agreement and ran away without saying a word.

The Monarch sighed. There were a very few moments when she could just be alone with her thoughts and the cleaning day was a perfect excuse to do so.  
She stretched her arms and reached for another cardboard box. The princess placed it on the ground and noticed a hand-written word on the left side, it read "Memories". She opened the box not really knowing what to expect. A few photos of herself and a pretty grey-skinned girl, some posters and merch featuring "Marceline and the Scream Queens" and a few video tapes.

The Princess decided that cleaning day was over for her and carried the box to her room. She decided to call her, it was late, but it was never a problem if the reason was a midnight meeting.

"Hi? Darling?"

"What's up Bonnie? Any problem?"

"No, don't worry. I found some things that you'd like to see, some video-tapes. Maybe you could sleepover tonight?"

"I'm in. I'll be there in ten minutes."

And she was there in nine minutes.

"Hey honey! What have you found?" She gave PB a kiss. Bonnibel opened the box.

"Look at this, these posters are from the tour."

"Woah I forgot we had action figures."

"Yeah they were a limited edition of only a hundred. Look Marcy, your toy-self comes with a miniature bassaxe"

"Ha! Oh, these photos! I like your dress in this one, and here you are stunning as Lady's Bridesmaid. Where did we take this one?"

"Looks like Finn and Jake's kitchen, I think it was during Jake's birthday party."

"Sweet."

Marceline approached the box and took out a couple of tapes.

"This one is broken and the other one says 19/6."

"Any idea of what it could be?"

"Yeah, and if I'm right it's gonna be awesome."

"Well, hit it girl."

She put it on the TV and pressed the play button.

_There were Finn, Jake and Marceline gathered around Bubblegum at the castle's hall, singing completely out of tune and uncoordinated._

_"Happy birthday Bonnibeeel! Happy birthday tooo yoouuu!" The friends cheered and confetti poured like rain._

_"Thank you guys. This is lovely." said Princess Bubblegum a few months ago when the tape was recorded._

_"You deserve it Bon-Bon." Marceline kissed her cheek._

_"Yeah, one doesn't turn 827 years old every day" Jake laughed._

_Finn the human was the next one to speak._

_"Come on PB! Open the presents! Ours first please, please."_

_"Yeah, calm down" smiled her._

_She took a medium sized box that was wrapped just badly, but she thought it just made the gift cuter, as it demonstrated how much effort they put into it._

_She slipped a beautiful, kind of informal, bright red dress out of the box._

_"Oh guys! I don't know what to say. This is precious."_

_"We're so happy to hear that you like it." Said Finn "We went to 46 shops to find the perfect one. So we ended up making this one specially for you."_

_"How? I wasn't taken measures."_

_"Well... Marceline helped us to take them while you were asleep."_

_Finn's normality when explaining that they measured her while sleeping was too much. The princess couldn't hold it anymore, she burst out laughing, her friends stared at her confused, but ended up laughing with her. When she calmed down she ended her speech._

_"Thank you guys. Come on. I want to hug you." And she did. Marceline was next._

_"Open mine now! You know it's only one gift but I gave you the most private ones before so here you got this" Said Marceline as she handed her a wooden box. The inside was lined with velvet. There rested a belt look alike with a big faliform figure coming out of one side._  
_Bonnibel was already blushing but holding a smile. Such a weird thing that only Marceline would do. The Vampire was having fun._

_"Yay! A new one to play your favourite game!_

_A strap-on. Marceline gave her a strap-on for her birthday and in front of her best friends._

_"What's that? What game can you play with that?" asked Finn. Jake jumped on to the rescue._

_"Uhh.. That's a uhh... A dragon tail! Yeah, that's it! To play a game called The Dragon and The Princess. And I think Marceline likes to play the dragon."_

_"Oh you have no idea." replied her with a playful smirk. Finn didn't seem to have enough explanation._

_"But, Jake? We have bever played that game."_

_"I didn't expect you to." laughed the vampire._

_"Weird. You are weird. This is weird. This whole situation is weird." concluded Jake._

_"Well." continued Finn with a serious face. "I don't know how to play but if you ever want another dragon or princess you can invite me over."_

_Marceline seemed surprised to hear that._

_"Yeah. Would be fun."_

_"NO!" screamed Jake and Bonnie in unison._

_"Hahahahaha just kidding guys."_

And the image was frozen since Bonnibel had already stopped the video.

"Gotta admit that birthday party was fun."

"Agree. You still have the strap-on?"

The princess put her hand in the box and pulled out the toy. The laughed at it.

"Really Marceline you are nuts. You gave me the necklace when we were alone because you thought it was more intimate, but gave me a freaking sex toy in front of every one."

"Ha, I guess I didn't think a lot about the details."

"Do you want to watch more?"

"Of course Bonnie! That's why we are here!"

Princess Bubblegum took some pictures and merch out of the box before grabbing another tape.


	2. I love the sound of your voice at 3 in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going with this! It's the second chapter of three. Please leave any kind of message in the comments. Thanks for reading❤

Princess Bubblegum took some pictures and merch before grabbing another tape.

"Is this..."

"Loss?"

"Ah! Marcy don't be an idiot. "MatSQ, Day 14 of the Blood Sucking tour. Candy Kingdom." Marceline this is from your first tour remember? The last concert."

"No way!" she grabbed the tape from her pink hands "I thought your recording was lost. Or maybe you threw it away."

"What? Why would I do something like that?"

"I don't know. It was the time when we didn't really get along. We were starting to fix our relationship. But... I thought you still hated me."

"I totally didn't. That day reminded me of our time together. And I believed you were okay with me too. But after the closure party you seemed to act normal with me again."

"What happened at the party?

"Uh... You don't remeber? We made out."

"WE WHAT?!"

"Yeah and we totally had pretty good sex back at your place."

"Do you have any idea of all the things that went through my beautiful body that night? I only remember some coke and some weed. Oh and I bet Jake that I could drink more vodka bottles than him, I fucking won. Well did you at least enjoy it?"

"Sure. Good ol' drunk sex. That was a crazy party. Two people disappeared and they never found Joe's body."

"I heard they found a leg. Do you remember Finn and Jake's outfits at the concert? Oh my Glob, it was so fun to see from the stage."

"That one was, in my opinion, the best concert you ever did. That Francis Forever performance was nuts."

"I always enjoy playing a little Mitski. You know? Let's hit it"

And as soon the Vampire hit the button, the player started puking the broken tape. She looked a little disappointed.

"Well. Shit. Guess I'll have to go on with just the feeling."

"It's okay, I'll just take another tape."

She looked into the box with not much success.

"This one is weird.It's all wrapped up and in red caps it reads ONLY MARCELINE AND BONNIBEL ALLOWED".

"Well, we are allowed Bubs. Let's see what's there."

_As the video began playing they could see an undressed grey-skinned girl and, as the camera angle changed, they could also see a pink haired girl wearing as many clothes as Marceline: just a pair of cute kneehigh socks._

_"You promise you won't show anyone?"_

_"Don't worry Bubs, it's just for personal purposes. Your tits are safe with me."_

_They began kissing passionately and soon the Vampire was on top of the Princess kissing lower and lower until she got to a certain spot. At that point, anyone watching the recording could hear the Royal Moaning™._

PB was really embarrassed and a bit horny too. She stared at Marceline but the Vampire Queen looked like she was watching the most interesting show on the world, she didn't even blink and Bonnibel could swear she saw her drooling a bit. That was enough, she took the tape out and Marceline snapped back to reality.

"Hey! I wanted to watch that!"

"Did you know that our sex tape was here? Because I forgot completely."

"Now I do. And it looks better than I remember."

"Do you realise it's been lying around in a forgotten box where anyone could have seen it? It would have destroyed our lives!"

"Yours, maybe. That's not the most fucked up thing I've done in my life."

"I love you. And you exhaust me. Please do me a favour and play another one."

Marcy stood up to reach the box and when she saw the next tape her eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the final chapter!!


	3. Love is actually around me at 3 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is finally here! I had finished it a long time ago but I kinda forgot about it srry. As I do these I'm trying to improve my english so please feel free to leave any criticism in the comments. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Marcy stood up to reach the box and when she saw the next tape her eyes widened.

"Oh my Glob! Oh my Glob! I thought I lost them! They are here! My favourite films ever!"

"Oh! You must have left them the last time we did a movie night!"

"Girl look at this... _The Holy Grail! The Life of Brian!"_

"You really love the Python."

"I really do love the Python."

Marceline didn't really love the Monty Python, not at all. Although she does, in fact, enjoy their movies, it was her mother the one that liked them the most. And Bonnibel knew that Marcy watches them just because they remind her of her long gone mother.

_"_ What else is there? _"_ asked the princess _._

_"_ There's this one film I love but I can't talk about it."

_"_ I like _Fight Club_ too! _"_

_"_ Bon-Bon! You are killing the mood. Watch out, _Love Actually_ is actually here. _"_

"Oh my Grob! Oh my Grob! Can we please watch it?"

_"_ Well... I'd rather watch _Fight Club_. _"_

_"_ Come on, we've seen it a lot of times!"

"But Helena Bonham Carter, Edward Norton, Brad Pitt's abs..."

"Duh, Alan Rickman, Emma Thompson, Olivia Olson... If we watch it I'll forgive you for losing our sex tape."

"But I'm Jack's raging Vile Duct..."

"Marcy..."

"Ugh! Okay Peebs, but promise that when it ends you are going to let me play with you."

"Of course."

"Then let's watch it." Answered the vampire with a playful smirk.

And they did watch it, well, Bonnibel did, Marceline fell asleep just before Olivia Olson's performance appeared, Bonnie saw certain similarity in her and Marceline.

"Must be their eyes" she thought.

As the screen turned black Bubblegum took a look at her precious girl and realised that Love, actually, is all around.  She got up and then approached the memories box to see if there was anything left. There it was: a lonely tape, the last one. She glanced at her clock: 3am, there was time for one more. She placed it on the video player and sat next to Marceline again. She was petting her long black hair when an image appeared on the screen. It was Marceline completely alone in the middle of the woods with her bass axe in hand.

 

_"Hi, this is a very private video with a few messages to send. First of all, if you are not myself or... someone I trust with my life, stop watching this or I'll take a bath in you blood. Okay let's go, message number one to future Marceline: If you haven't told Bonnie yet, do it, you got nothing to lose, it's been too much since the break up. If you have told her and it's gone wrong, I'm sorry, but was worth trying. Now, in case that I, you, have told her and it's alright, great, don't let her go, never, you know you couldn't cope with that one more time. Message number 2 to future Bonnibel Bubblegum: If we are together, I love you more than I will ever tell you. If I screwed up I'm sorry and I probably deserve whatever happened. If I didn't even tell you, I love you and I'm a coward. And in any of these situations, this song is for you_ :

 

_Slow dance with you,_

_I just wanna slow dance with you._

_I know all the other boys are tough and smooth and_

_I got the blues._

 

"I wanna slow dance with you"

When did Marcy wake up? The Vampire Queen stood up and ofered her hand to PB. They began slow dancing together with and old version of Marceline narrating the moment through a song.

Bubblegum rested her head on Marcy's chest.

"I love you and I'm so..."

Marceline began playing with her pink hair.

"Shh. It's okay. I love you too."

"You know, I was thinking of how we aren't girlfriends."

"What? Why?" Marceline looked horrified for a moment.

"None of us actually asked the other out. So... Marceline Abadeer would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I do"

And she kissed her.

"Also I was thinking about something else."

"Oh Glob Bubs! You never stop thinking."

"What about watching our sex tape again and improving our technique?"

"Oh, I love when you think."

And, ignoring the pink hand creeping under her panties, she kissed her, now official, girlfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finished. I hope you liked it. Now I'm preparing a new story and it's gonna be longer and filled with lots of feels. I want to make sure that this fandom, just as the adventure, never ends. 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter comming soon on your nearest key date!!!


End file.
